


Rebel Love Song

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看了御千岁太太的图以后产的段子。<br/>原图请看这里：http://ochitose.lofter.com/post/384aba_9e05228<br/>摇滚夫夫走起！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> 撸否的春节发糖文，这个脑洞太来劲了于是斗胆撸了一发非常不拔杯的拔杯（。）
> 
> 新年嘛，既然发糖是主要目的，OOC也是可以原谅的，对不对（x）
> 
> 标题是BVB的一首歌，太适合这个设定下的拔杯了于是忍不住拿来用了。
> 
> 新的一年，为了我们的友谊，干杯（重音）

Rebel Love Song

01

威尔·格里姆一觉醒来，发现自己变成了一只巨大的……操，不对。他好好地躺在床上，甲虫的幻觉看起来是昨天LSD的后遗症。他第不知多少次地在一张他不认识的床上醒来，让他觉得莫名其妙的是摆着这张床的屋子也好，这张床也好，都绝不是他惯例会访问的汽车旅馆的破烂构造，而是他只在电影里看到过的高级住宅；更可怕的是，他身边，竟然没有躺着一个女人。

这当然不是说他身边躺着一个男人。他从床上坐起来，离自己两米远的地方放着的一张椅子上，坐着一个翘着腿看报纸的男人。那男人听到威尔发出的响动，放下了报纸来，朝他点了点头，眼睛瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，

“下午好，威尔。”

威尔眯起眼睛，看了男人半分钟：这半分钟里，对面的男人什么都没说，只是不急不躁地坐在那里，沐浴着威尔思维迟缓的目光。

“……Hannibal the Cannibal？”

威尔终于认出了眼前的男人是谁。他甩了甩脑袋，以为自己看到的又是一次LSD式的幻觉，眼前的男人却走上来，左右开弓给了他两个耳光，

“清醒了没有？”

清醒个屁。威尔被打得更加懵逼；眼前的男人穿着黑色的毛衣，染过的白色头发曾经让威尔觉得遥不可及。他伸手拽了拽男人的发尖，

“……真的。”

那男人点了点头，揉了一把威尔鸟窝一般的头发，勾住威尔脖子上的南京锁，

“下床，吃饭。”

威尔晕晕乎乎地跟着汉尼拔下了床——汉尼拔·莱克特。威尔在电视里、报纸上、杂志上见过的这个独立、独身摇滚艺术家——汉尼拔食人魔——看起来自己正睡在这个男人的家里。他一边困惑地走在汉尼拔身后，一边搓了一把脸——疼，疼，疼死老子了。他在路过卧室里的镜子时看了一眼，黑眼圈和已经糊掉的烟熏妆融在了一起，嘴角撕裂了一边，半张脸肿得像小山。

我他妈是不是又和人干架了？

他举起了自己右手的手背，关节处上还粘着血块。疼。他龇牙咧嘴地想。不对，连龇牙咧嘴都疼。他努力回忆着昨天晚上发生的事：他喝高了。和每一个演出结束之后的晚上一样，他喝高了，还磕了不少LSD。他似乎和拼盘Live的另一只乐队的吉他手本杰明起了冲突；剩下的他都不记得了。他跟在汉尼拔身后来到一间他简直要仰头观望的餐厅里，被烤肉的香味齁了一脸。在汉尼拔拖出的椅子上落座，威尔的半个脑子感受着屁股上的青肿带来的痛苦，半个脑袋处理着空气中的香味，汉尼拔还没说什么，他已经主动拿起了刀叉，坐在桌子前，脚在地上抖动着踩起了脑子中的鼓点。

汉尼拔在落座之前解开了包在烤肉上的荷叶。那是一条形状颀长的肉，威尔总觉得那形状在哪儿见过。敲开裹在肉块上烤硬了的泥土后，威尔刚刚喝进嘴的水噗地一口喷了出来，红肿的脸颊肌肉发挥失常，喷出来的水多数顺着下巴滚到了身上。

那条肉上没有去皮的一部分上，有一块已经变色了的纹身。他瞪着眼看了那纹身几秒，

“这是……本杰明·布莱克的……？”

汉尼拔优雅而礼貌地点了点头，切下一块肉来送到了威尔的盘子里。

威尔盯着盘子里那块肉。

“汉尼拔食人魔。……你他妈来真的啊。”

 

02

这想来便是他和汉尼拔的初遇了。非逻辑，超现实，他在认识汉尼拔之后的岁月中，思考过无数次为什么汉尼拔要把他捡回去，把一个在喝高了以后和本杰明干架干得一半身子都快散架了的自己捡回去，再将本杰明做成烤肉给他吃。汉尼拔总是笑着不说话；于是他接着问，为什么你没吃了我？

汉尼拔依旧笑着不说话，只是坐在画架前示意威尔不要像只毛躁的猫鼬一样乱动，他还没有画完。威尔只能继续坐在那里，依旧神经质地抖着脚，犯着作为鼓手的职业病。汉尼拔从不禁止他抖脚，毕竟，抖脚是每一个节奏组成员的必备技能，让威尔改，他一时半会儿还真改不了。

他在和汉尼拔认识的第三周后搬到了汉尼拔家里来，游泳一样一头扎进了汉尼拔家里的录音室，把自己从来没机会接触的高级品牌鼓的镲片敲得翻飞，末了将鼓槌扔向空中，跳起来给了汉尼拔一个激情的拥抱。

“棒极了，”

他在汉尼拔脸颊上狠狠亲了一口，接着眼睛转了转，

“没有房租？”

“对。”

“一日三餐？”

“对。”

“代价？不准缺胳膊少腿。”

“当我的绘画模特，审我的艺术评论，和我一起作曲，吃我做的饭。”

“你听起来像个Sugar Daddy.”

“我可没有要求你陪我上床。”

威尔又在汉尼拔的脸上亲了一口，接着返回到了架子鼓旁，敲出了一串节奏鲜明而激烈的金属乐节奏。汉尼拔双手交叉在胸前，看着这个年轻的乐手像个孩子一样陶醉地甩动着脑袋，带着微笑摇了摇头。

对于威尔来说，那个奇妙的早上是他们的初遇，对于汉尼拔来说，他已经暗中观看了一整年的威尔的演出。曼彻斯特地区位于食物链顶端的朋克乐队“倒三角洞窟”的中心人物，威尔·格雷姆。虽然是朋克乐队的成员，威尔对于其他种类的音乐亦然如数家珍。他真正开始留心威尔是在看了某本杂志上的一次访谈之后，那个留着Sid Vicious式的发型的鼓手的照片下面的采访内容里，写着威尔说出的一段话：

“艺术形式只是形式而已，表现内容不应该为形式所拘。艺术之所以延续至今，是因为它让我们觉得生命是鲜活的。对于音乐家而言，音符即为艺术，对于画家而言是画笔，对于雕刻家来说是细碎的石粉，对于杀人狂来说是每一滴喷溅出来的鲜血。我甚至可以说，在非伦理的角度，虽然单纯地通过杀人来追求生命的快感远远上升不到艺术的层面，但能够将杀人上升到艺术层面的杀人狂，在离开法律界定的前提下同样是出色的艺术家。至于我自己，我并非受过经验与自我省察的历练，还尚处于恶鬼的阶段，绝不是一个伦理化的人。伦理化对艺术家而言，是一种致命的东西，如同捆绑在精神病人身上的束缚衣。”

他也是在看完那本杂志以后买来了“倒三角洞窟”的那张著名的EP《疯癫赞歌》；平静的曲调和诡异的歌词奏响的两分钟后，曲子节奏突变，令人想当场就把家里所有的乐器全都摔成废铁。表象之下的真实与明晰精神的对立，作词作曲：威尔·格雷姆。

他怎么舍得吃掉这个好不容易让自己捡回家的猫鼬呢，一个伦理化的人是绝不可能在看到一条被烤熟的人类胳膊以后兴致勃勃地赞赏着这烤肉的美味的。他的非伦理的、单纯却又如同恶鬼一般的猫鼬啊。汉尼拔用画笔勾勒着眼前的威尔的线条；耳畔环绕着他和威尔刚刚合作制作完成的乐曲，羽管键琴和鼓声令人意想不到的契合。

 

03

对外宣布了威尔正式加入“汉尼拔食人魔”、汉尼拔将不再作为个体活动的消息之后，出于回报性质地，汉尼拔以嘉宾的身份参加了一次威尔的乐队的演出。论名气来说，汉尼拔的名气比威尔要大许多，出现在威尔的舞台上对所有人来说都是一个惊喜。威尔坐在舞台最末端的鼓后，看着汉尼拔在右前方弹着键盘的背影。吉他、贝斯、鼓、小提琴，汉尼拔会的乐器不少，却唯独对键盘情有独钟。翘起来的金黄色头发下面是汉尼拔白皙的脖颈。威尔一边敲着鼓一边回忆着汉尼拔的须后水的味道，鼓槌在指尖华丽地转了一圈。

他在演出结束后的后台准备间，坐在汉尼拔的大腿上，用油彩在汉尼拔脸上涂涂抹抹，画出一张暗色的嘴唇和惨白的脸来，

“我有时候觉得你去搞哥特都没有问题……”

主唱绕到他们身后，瞪着坐在汉尼拔腿上的威尔，

“……你俩是Gay吗？”

威尔回头狠狠剜了他一眼，

“放屁。”

说着，他开始给汉尼拔的头发上涂起了发胶，笑嘻嘻地给汉尼拔梳了一个背头。

他在回到家中、或许是酒精的作用冲昏了大脑后，骑在汉尼拔的身上，从一个由自己主动献出的狂野的亲吻中抽身，脸上泛着红潮，

“……我们是Gay么？”

汉尼拔在他身下，握住了威尔的屁股，

“我可没说过我只喜欢女人。”

“我以为我只喜欢女人。”

威尔说道。汉尼拔的手从威尔的屁股上探进了威尔的衣服里，指尖划过威尔的脊椎。身上的男人倒吸了一口气。

“——去他妈的。”

威尔说。他低下身去又给了汉尼拔一个吻；窜进鼻腔的汉尼拔的须后水的味道实在是好闻。

没有第二天醒来后的尴尬，没有那种因为管不住自己的下半身产生的后悔，除了自己的屁股以另一种方式隐隐作痛之外，威尔对整个晚上毫无悔意。他坐在床上，曲起一条腿来轻轻抖动着，等着汉尼拔给他端上来早餐。汉尼拔将早餐放在他面前后，坐在床边给了他一个吻；他的手指握住了汉尼拔胳膊上的肌肉，一路下滑，接着紧紧攥住了汉尼拔粗壮的手指。屋子里环绕着人肉的香气，唇间是汉尼拔荷尔蒙的气息。

“汉尼拔食人魔。现在是汉尼食人魔，与威尔·格雷姆了。”

他低语着，用唇瓣擦过汉尼拔的胡茬。他迫切地想将早餐桌扫到一边，跟眼前这男人再来一次升顶之旅，可他的屁股警告着他不要这么做。或许在吃完早餐之后的一次Blow Job，他想，依依不舍地放开了汉尼拔的脖子。

 

04

都说恋爱会影响创作，然而绕了一圈，威尔发现除非他和汉尼拔在镜头前面接吻，周围还真没有人把他俩当成一对儿，两人同台时获得的赞赏绝大多数都是对两位音乐天才的合作的感慨。许是因为他和汉尼拔的契合度过高，“汉尼拔食人魔与格雷姆”的新作无论口碑还是销量都达到了新的高度，高到威尔从来都没数过这么多的钱。他站在窗口看着停在院子里的他和汉尼拔的机车，刚刚从演出现场回来的汉尼拔正在细致地擦着自己和威尔的头盔，身上的机车服还没有脱掉。他坐到汉尼拔身前，

“你有没有想过我们从机车毕业？”

他问。

汉尼拔皱起了眉头，盯着威尔手里握着的五颜六色的钞票，

“你想干什么？”

“买辆车。”

这样的要求让汉尼拔陷入了思考之中。就知道喜爱机车的汉尼拔会在这件事情上犹豫，威尔将手中的钞票随意扔到一旁，躬身向前，贴近汉尼拔的耳朵，

“你有没有想象过，我们坐在车里，放着吵闹的音乐，像华尔街那些大佬一样——你在开车的时候，我在下面给你Blow Job？”

他看到汉尼拔的瞳孔明显地放大了。他的车已经是手到擒来；那男人将头盔扔到一旁，右手揽住威尔的后颈，额头抵住威尔的，

“成交。”

接着便是绵长的接吻。他哪里是猫鼬，和汉尼拔在一起的时候，他分明是一只兔子。

“也许有一天你我都会暴露，”

他说到，

“不是指这件事，吃人，杀人之类——我们可以开着车，逃亡在公路上，播放着吵闹的音乐，被冠上‘谋杀夫夫’之名——”

“真正的汉尼拔食人魔与格雷姆。”

“没错。”

他舔了舔嘴唇，

“我想我已经知道我们下一首歌叫什么了。”

“——Rebel Love Song.”

“Rebel Love Song. 我们要开到最大音，让警察听着这首歌，伴随着警笛声，撞成一团。”

他已经有些干涩的嘴唇被汉尼拔带来的湿润所包围了。他的脑子里已经响起了不完整的旋律；他或许可以加快鼓点的节奏，融入更多的Riff，来一次金属乐的尝试——然而这些都不是当下最重要的议题。

他抬起头来看着眼前燃烧着欲火的男人；性爱也好，什么也好，他们所共享的一切，全部都是他们的Rebel Love Song. 汉尼拔拉扯着他将他带到了卧室；他倒在柔软的床垫上，伸出手去扯开了汉尼拔的腰带。

=The END=


End file.
